Fate's Fun
by Braylor
Summary: What if Harry was desperate enough to ask for help?


Harry looked down at a passage in a book in fascination. While reading a book was not what he usually did, this one was interesting.

_Out of all the deities known to the muggles, none have fascinated and horrified them more that the three Sisters of Fate. Also called the Moirae to the ancient Greeks and Parcae to the ancient Romans, many feared them for their power, for they controlled time itself. In many myths and legends, they have been known to link a person's life to objects, such as Meleager whose life was linked to a normal brand, in which they stated that the hero would only die when it was consumed by fire. Being the daughters of Themis, Titian Goddess of Divine Law and the King of the Gods, Zeus, they were born with a lot of power. It is said that their own father feared them, for they controlled the destinies of both man, God and Titan. Many have tried to change their fate, but none have succeeded . Their home, if the myths and legends are correct, is the Island of Creation, the birthplace of life itself, at the edge of the world._

He reread the passage about five times before he knew what he had to do but how would he get prepared for it? Frowning, he took out his wand out of his trunk and looked at a few of the books he had. Nothing there would help him. Sure, there was that spell that enlarged the inside of an object, but he had never needed to learn it. Plus, he didn't want Fudge to try and expel him again. If only he had a way! He looked at the empty spot that Hedwig's cage normally was, sad that his first friend had been taken because she was too recognizable. He was to send a letter every third day, but since he had no owl, he couldn't send it. They didn't care at all. Wait, he had his broom and Invisibility Cloak. He didn't need his belongs except for his precious things, like his photo album, his wand and, just in case, his gold. Taking the items, he put them into his school bag and, when his relatives were asleep, put on his Cloak and walked out, broom in hand. Exiting his prison, he swore to never return unless he had no choice, and swinging his leg over his broomstick, he kicked off and shot into the air. He must've spent hours just flying, and he only stopped to sleep and have a meal here and there. There were so few books on the end of the earth that he doubted that he could find it. What if they were only myths, he kept on asking himself, but then he saw the. Four horses made from what looked like stone stood before him as he floated in midair. If he remembered the myths correctly, these were, possibly, the Steeds of Time, given to the Sisters to keep the Island safe and out of danger from falling off of the edge of the world. Excitement filled him as he made his Firebolt shoot off like a rocket, flying as fast as he could over what he soon realized was indeed an island. He saw, as he traveled, many different creatures from the Greek myths, including a Minotaur, but he did not see anything that looked like as though it held the Sisters until he saw a huge mountain that reminded him of Fawkes the one time he saw the Phoenix sleeping, so flying towards it, he found entrances in the rock large enough for him to fly through, but after what felt like ages, his broom threw him into some water and he watched as his broom feel into the water. Swimming to it, he realized that this green light was altering time, making objects stop, and looking towards the source, he saw a wall with a face on it with a glowing green gem. Seeing a part that had a pole sticking out, he went and pushed it. He might not be that strong, but he managed to slowly work out how many clicks he would need, and getting it correct, he climbed up, struggling because of how weak he was, and he managed to pull part of the device back before throwing it forward with what little strength he had. It stopped the green light and his broom, which he still held, shot him through a hole. A fell down and rolled until he was at the end of what appeared to be a balcony, but looking down, it seemed to be endless. He felt himself falling unconscious, but he had to make it, so using almost the last amount of energy he had, he flew to the floor below. Hearing something, he saw a lady that looked like a priestess, staff in one hand and a glass of some kind of drink in the other. She was beautiful with her eyes in hair an almost snow white while power flowed from her.

"_**Harry Potter, I have been waiting to see you for some time now. Here, drink all of it"**_ she offered him the goblet, and taking it, he greedily drank all of it before handing her the cup back as energy flowed through him.

"What was that?" he asked her, trying to ignore the way she was dressed, although his eyes did go down slightly before forcing to look at her face as he stood up.

"_**The juice of one Ambrosia, weakened down to just give you more energy then you ever had before. If I am right, you shall be awake for about five days before running on your normal amount of energy"**_ she smiled as if amused by him as he stared at her.

"Ambrosia? But that is the drink and food of the gods! I am a mortal!" she laughed and heard a double laugh, as if she and someone else were laughing at him.

"_**That might be, Harry, but like I said, it is a weakened version of true Ambrosia that, if eaten by a mortal shall make them immortal. Also, I have heard that it is addictive to mortals, so be careful. Now, introductions are in order. I am Lahkesis, one of the three Sisters of Fate, she who embellishes the Threads of Fate to decide how a mortal shall live, and the Goddess of the Present. And you are Harry Potter, son of James 'Prongs' Potter and Lily Petunia Potter nee Evans, Godson of Sirius Orion Black and the Magical World's hope for a better future"**_ she smiled kindly at him while he stared at her.

"You and the other two Sister exist? I thought that you were mere myths!" she chuckled.

"_**Yes, I know. Now, mortal, like many people and heroes before you, you are here to ask a request. Tell me what it is"**_

"I want to change my fate. I do not want to deal with Riddle, for have I not done enough? I lost my own parents because of a Prophecy" she laughed as if his request was the most ridiculous one she had ever heard.

"_**It is I and my Sisters who deemed that either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... and it was I who has allowed you to come this far into our domain. No beings fate has been changed"**_ she informed him_**.**_

"Then please, Lady Lahkesis, help me defeat him" another chuckle was heard.

"_**My Sisters and I decide all Fates, but we cannot help you in what you seek, mortal"**_ he noticed that she called him mortal only when asking about his request.

"Please, Lahkesis, I beg of you, help me and I'll do anything you demand, anything!" he got onto one knee in front of the goddess who looked down at him. She hit the ground with her staff and a shadow ran from her and hit a mirror that was there. Out of it came a female that, if he was to guess, would be Atropos, for she had knives as her fingers and there was just a feeling about her.

"**Harry Potter, I, as you have guessed, am Atropos, one of the three Sisters of Fate, she who cuts the Threads of Life and the Goddess of the Future. Come"** she ordered and walked through a mirror. When Lahkesis went through, he walked forward, and placing his hand on it, he watched as the mirror moved as if it was water. Gulping, he pushed forward and watched as he slowly went through the mirror. Walking out on the other side, he saw both goddesses look at him amused and, running his hand through his hair, felt something. Bringing his hand to look at it, he watched as what seemed to be mirror fragments melted off of his hands and vanished. He heard them begin to leave, so he quickly turned and followed them, only stopping when Lahkesis flew behind him and lifted him up through the air, her delicate looking arms holding him with a strength she did not seem to possess. He noticed what seemed to be a giant silkworm and realized that she was Clotho, the third and final Sister of Fate. Threads of what could only be the legendary Threads of Fate hung from all over the room, and on a higher point behind the goddess was what looked to be glass that, at the moment, showed an incomplete picture of something, possible the future. It quickly vanished as the goddess turned to look at him.

"Harry Potter, I know that of which you seek. For now while we decide…" waving her arm, he found himself suddenly blind and deaf, and feeling Lahkesis' touch in order to help him sit down as he panicked, he waited while thoughts of what they might want flowed through his mind. It felt weird being blind and deaf, for he had always been able to rely on his hearing, but now… As he was about to panic, his sight and hearing returned to him, and he looked at the three goddesses.

"_**Harry, we have decided to grant your request. We shall remove the Prophecy. The one known as Voldemort shall die by a combined effort, but you need to pay the price for our help"**_

"What do you want in exchange?" he asked as he stood up. Lahkesis walked seductively over to him.

"_**One night with me, and the rest of your life on this Island"**_ she asked. He felt his heart beat faster as she ran her fingers down his shirt, and he gulped as she gave him a kiss.

"Okay" she smiled and grabbed him before flying them up to her room. That night, if Aphrodite had been there, even she would've blushed at what happened in that room. After a few hours of things Aphrodite would've done anything to be a part of, Harry feel asleep, a happy look on his face. Waking up, he stretched and opened his eyes. His eyes widened as six eyes worked, and looking around, he managed to, somehow, look at himself. He was a dog! Panicked, he saw a mirror, and stumbling over to it, he saw what he was. He was a Cerberus! If that wasn't bad enough, he looked like a puppy! All six eyes glowed blood red while his fur was black with gold around his paws.

"_**Finally, Hades, you see yourself"**_ he turned his three heads towards the goddess.

"What have you done? I'm a Cerberus!" he shouted out at her with all three heads, causing her to chuckle.

"_**You made the deal, in exchange for our help removing that Prophecy from you, you would spend one night with me, and the rest on this Island"**_ she said it as if she wasn't even bothered.

"Well, yes, but why change me into a Cerberus?" he demanded, walking towards her.

"_**Because, Hades, I cannot give Ambrosia to a mortal, it is forbidden! Plus, I always wanted a pet." **_she answered, causing him to growl_** "Oh, keep your heads on! You can still take on a human form! It is like your old one, only improved. As I am sure you can guess, we made you immortal. Plus, we added an endless supply of venom in your teeth that will not affect you. Do not worry; once you are fully trained you shall be able to go around the Island as you please. Now, breakfast time, my pet"**_ she tossed him a piece of meat and he devoured it, using his three heads to rip it apart, and once he was done, he followed the goddess.

Ten years. Ten years passed since he made the deal, and although he was still not used to it, he slowly managed to do his duty. He had only fought in one battle since then, but he was sure that if he had died, the Valkyries would've taken him to Valhalla. He looked around and smirked as a few other creatures were trained.

Hades looked on at his home, the Island of Creation. He was its Guardian, and only the orders of his Masters, the Sisters of Fate, were higher then his own. Centuries passed, and soon, the gods of Earth were forgotten. Science had taken over, but he did not care. He did his duty.

_**Sorry about not updating, my life has been a bit hectic. The above story was a challenge to me by acepro Evolution, and after reading through the challenge, I thought why not?**_


End file.
